<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The blackout goes on and on. by vintagelady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994217">The blackout goes on and on.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady'>vintagelady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuela Claudia (mentioned) - Freeform, Benny (mentioned) Lincoln Rosario (mentioned), F/F, F/M, José (mentioned) - Freeform, Julio (mentioned) - Freeform, Kind of gay, M/M, Nina (mentioned) - Freeform, Yesenia (mentioned), Yolanda (mentioned), quick fic, sorry for all the tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelady/pseuds/vintagelady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa can't seem to get her shit together with Usnavi.<br/>Especially when they're both stuck together in the apartment during a blackout, god knows what were to happen.<br/>As for Pete and Sonny, a lot of apologizing is right around the corner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete &amp; Vanessa (In the Heights), Graffiti Pete/Sonny, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Passed out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>second chapter is already nearly done. will be posted tomorrow. and sorry about the summary, never was good with them.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa wasn't one to be surprised when she woke up in a random place which wasn't her mom's couch. She already suspected that she just got drunk and passed out. But now, she was in Pete's little sofa, with possibly the most annoying headache she's had in a while.</p><p>Pete thought Vanessa was an annoyance. He didn't NEED to take her to his apartment, since he wasn't forced to, but obviously, either Usnavi or Sonny would argue with him for leaving this grown up woman alone in the club. What a dumb fucking thing to be lectured for.</p><p>"What the fuck? This ain't my house. Who..who the hell are you?" Vanessa was still recovering from the drinks, so she couldn't really see the artist well.</p><p>"The easter bunny. It's Graffiti Pete, you dumbass. I had to take you here cause I just knew that your boyfriend would unleash hell upon me if I didn't."</p><p>"He's not my-" Vanessa stops talking for a second. Vanessa looked around. Oh, yeah, she's definitely been here before. Same spraycan scent. So, maybe she wasn't drunk and seeing shit right now, but it was still possible.</p><p>"Okay..but why I am here again?"</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p>Vanessa then sits up and the headache comes back. God, this day was already getting exhausting and it wasn't even 8AM yet.</p><p>"Dunno. You might've kidnapped me or something, but based on your angry face, I guess you didn't?"</p><p>Pete sighs. "You got drunk. So, I'll go get you some water, and then you'll explain to me what happened." Vanessa didn't really understand what he said, but she simply nodded. Pete then comes back with a cup of water and some Aspirin. He sets it down on the little table and sits down.</p><p>"So, you don't usually get this drunk on a normal day. Only when something bad happened. So, what situation got you so stressed that you ended up passed out drunk?"</p><p>Vanessa couldn't seem to remember much. A few minutes of thinking then nothing.</p><p>"Okay, then let's try something else. Who were you with?"</p><p>"José. We were dancing."</p><p>"I meant before that." Pete corrected.</p><p>Then it clicks. Usnavi.</p><p>"I was with Usnavi, sorting out some stuff in Abuela's old home. We got into a fight, I think, and then I stormed off."</p><p>"What was the fight about?"</p><p>Vanessa laughed. "Are you now my personal therapist, Pete? Or are you just trying to interrogate me?"</p><p>"Haha, very funny. I need to know, otherwise, I'd have to kick you out of here."</p><p>"What the hell? Why?" Vanessa asked, sounding slightly offended.</p><p>"Cause I ain't got a reason to keep you here. It's not my responsibility to look after you everytime you decide to drink too much. So, tell me what happened or you can simply go rest your head against the dumpsters again. Your choice, 'Nessa."</p><p>"You prick."</p><p>"Oh, I'm so hurt. I'll gladly take those insults while walking you to the streets."</p><p>"Okay, okay, shit, fine! I just..gotta remember.."</p><p>"Bullshit. If you suddendly remembered that you had a fight with Usnavi, then how can't you remember how the fight went?"</p><p>"Because memory doesn't work that way, dumbass." Vanessa responded. Alright, she just had to think a little harder (if her drunken ass would allow that).</p><p>"Mm..it was about..you remember the whole 'Abuela wanted me to leave so imma just leave my cousin alone with my bodega and only 32k' thing?"</p><p>"Yes?" Pete sits, now paying extra attention since it had to do with Sonny.</p><p>"He was basically regretting staying here, and I was just really pissed because him leaving again would mean..it would mean-"</p><p>"-that the mural I made meant nothing to him?"</p><p>"Yeah, basically that. But he kept saying these ignorant things saying that Sonny can take care of the bodega and himself with only thirty-two thousand dollars, as if he can't remember that the kid only just turned 17 two months ago!"</p><p>"Wow, you suddenly remembered the whole story and even described it to me in detail. Ain't the effort to use your mind for once a beautiful thing, 'Nessa?" Pete says, sarcastically.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, man, you were the one who asked. Anyways, I just told you, so can I stay? You wouldn't throw out your best friend out to the street, right?"</p><p>"You ain't my best friend, 'Nessa."</p><p>"Yeah, as if you and Sonny were a great representative of what two best friends are like. Speaking of Sonny, I see you getting tense when I mention him, so let's switch the roles for a minute."</p><p>"What do you mean by that?" Pete asks.</p><p>"This time, I interrogate you, Petey. What happened last night?" Vanessa obviously was thinking of something else, and that just made Pete give her a disgusted face. What kind of friend would he be if he were to take advantage of Sonny like that? Vanessa can sometimes be such a dumb-</p><p>"Earth to Pete! What are you thinking about?" Vanessa snaps her fingers.</p><p>"Sorry, I was silently cussing you off in my head, carry on."</p><p>"Wow, rude. Anyways, I might be a drunk, but I'm not deaf. Pretty sure Sonny was also arguing with someone last night and I don't want to point fingers-"</p><p>"You ARE pointing fingers right now."</p><p>"-shut up. I assumed that maybe you were the one he was arguing with?"</p><p>Pete sighs and crosses his arms. He never fought with Sonny before, and if he did, it was usually in playful fighting. A genuine argument, however? Only one, which was last night.</p><p>"Petey, come on, I told you mine, tell me yours."</p><p>"First of all, don't call me that or I will start calling you those dumb nicknames that never worked from Carla."</p><p>"You wouldn't."</p><p>"Oh, but I would, <em>Van</em>."</p><p>"Ew, okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can you atleast do your part and tell me, I'm loving this little storytime thing we got going on." Vanessa says, finally gulping down the Aspirin.</p><p>"Okay, okay. Well, you know how Sonny was always so excited to get out of here? Like Nina? He wanted to go to one of those big universities, be the smart kid he is."</p><p>"I don't see how this would spark up a fight between the two of you." Vanessa interrupts.</p><p>"I'm getting to that. But then, guess what he said? That after all the time we spent signing him up for universities, waiting for an acceptance letter from one of them, he wants to stay here for the bodega!"</p><p>"Sonny choosing work over college, who would've thought.." Vanessa mumbles, sarcastic tone to it.</p><p>"I'm not joking, Vanessa, the kid is out of his fuckin' mind if he would rather stay here than actually get a chance at a comfortable and successful life!" Vanessa does think that the simple idea of Sonny choosing the bodega over college was just crazy. It wasn't even a simple idea, because this is Sonny; the charismatic, confident, brave, and the boy who wants to make something better out of himself-Sonny.</p><p>"Pete, what did you two really argue about?"</p><p>"About that! I mean, there was something else, but I rather not-"</p><p>"Nope! You gotta say it, full story, no exceptions."</p><p>Pete groans. "Oh, come on, Vanessa, it's stupid-"</p><p>"Pete, you're stupid but I'm still here listening to you, am I not?"</p><p>Pete rolls his eyes. He thinks that he might as well just say it since he sort of obligated her to say what happened last night too.. "Okay. You know how Sonny is, with him wanting the best for others."</p><p>"Uh huh.." Vanessa nods.</p><p>"And you know how he doesn't really care who the person is and is willing to help anyone out, including a vandal."</p><p>"Okay, and where are you going with this?"</p><p>"Sonny..okay, Sonny sort of brought it up, like, 'Yo Pete, you already graduated school and shit, why don't you go to some nice art college' or something like that."</p><p>"Okay, and..?"</p><p>"And the idiot offered to pay for my college loan if I were to go, and if I did want to go to college, that he would pay it, no matter what I say."</p><p>"But that's very nice of him, why didn't you thank him? You have as much opportunities as he has." Vanessa says, not particularly sure why this would bring up an argument.</p><p>"He got mad because I said no."</p><p>Vanessa was very confused. Who in the hell would say no to an offering like that?</p><p>"Why did you say no?"</p><p>"Because it's common sense, Vanessa! I don't want those opportunities for me, I want them for him. And if I wanted to go to college, I would rather be deep in debt than ask for money from Sonny. But he just didn't understand why I kept saying no, and we just started arguing."</p><p>Listening, it all actually made perfect sense. God forbid the day Vanessa had to ask for that much money from Nina.</p><p>"I get where you're coming from, but you can't really blame the kid. He knows you have the same potential as him." Vanessa says, her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"No, he doesn't know. I don't want him to stay as a nobody in this barrio, or to end up like me, y'know? That kid is something else."</p><p>Vanessa can't help but giggle at Pete's long rant. "I never see you this caring about someone else. Do you need to lie down, Pete?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck off. Did you take what I brought you?"</p><p>"Like 15 minutes ago, but you were too invested in your talk about how Sonny deserves better, blah blah, all that stuff."</p><p>Then silence.</p><p>"I think you should talk to Usnavi."</p><p>"Well, I think that you have some few things to discuss as well with his cousin." Vanessa crosses her arms.</p><p>"Oh come on, I can't just talk to Sonny like nothing happened. It'd be too awkward."</p><p>"Hey, you're lucky. Atleast the person you gotta patch things up with is your best friend, not your sort-of-awkward crush."</p><p>Pete stares at her for a moment. "Vanessa, do you..?"</p><p>"Ugh, yes, I do like Usnavi."</p><p>"I don't wanna ask why, but why? No offense towards you or him, I totally respect your taste for anxious bodega owners."</p><p>"And I totally respect your taste for slushy-maker enthusiasts sixteen-year olds. And Usnavi is just..I mean, he's great, y'know? I never found the men in the club attractive anyways."</p><p>"Rude." Pete responds. <em>Never found the men in the club attractive, pfft, yeah right. </em></p><p>"You are an exception. But anyways, Usnavi is kind and caring, and so what if he's a little awkward and anxious? I love him anyways."</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that. Are you gonna talk to him?"</p><p>"Depends. Are you gonna talk to Sonny?"</p><p>"What the hell am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry I didn't accept the offer of you paying for my student loan?' "</p><p>"Both of you need to apologize to each other. You two sometimes act like an old married couple, I swear. Just call him over here, and do whatever you want from there. I'll deal with the Usnavi thing at my apartment. I've been meaning to apologize for another thing for a while now.."</p><p>"What? For being so oblivious towards his obvious feelings for you?"</p><p>"Shut up, it's not that, it's something dumb that happened, no need to discuss it."</p><p>Pete then helps Vanessa stand up, her headache long gone. She was sure it was gonna come back when she had to talk to Usnavi.</p><p>"Well, thanks for letting me crash here."</p><p>"Thanks for not vomiting on my couch like last time." Pete says, in a mocking manner that annoyed Vanessa a little bit, not that she'd admit.</p><p>"Tell me how it goes out for you."</p><p>"Uh huh." And with that, Vanessa left the apartment.</p><p>And now, for the hard part, calling Sonny. He sighs and reaches into his pocket for his phone. If this apology doesn't go right, he doesn't know what will.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blackout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, i updated to three chapters because i wanted to make this slightly longer. sorry for updating a bit later than mentioned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was sort of a long walk from Pete's apartment to Usnavi's. It made her wonder how far she must've wandered to get to the street Pete lives in. It was her mental note to remind herself to call a friend to drive her home so she doesn't end up in another person's apartment.</p><p>Unless that apartment was Nina's. She could settle with that. Not that she dislikes Pete or anything, she's fairly close to him; she just doesn't like staying in paint-covered dirty apartments. But oh, god forbid if she ever has to stay in Julio or José's apartments again, as much as she loves gossip like Daniela, waking up to a screaming Yessenia was fucking terrifying.  Why does she stay in other people apartments so much? I mean, beats staying with her mom, but-</p><p>Actually, scratch that. She'd live in any apartment as long as her mom wasn't there to bother. She loves her, but she's too much for her. It doesn't make her a bad daughter for thinking this way; it's actually rather justified. And on that topic of apartments, she's been considering moving in with Carla and Daniela. They moved in together ever since they became 'closer bestfriends'. It's actually nice there. That's where she was heading off to first. She needed to speak with them first.</p><p>She knocks on the door-oh, who is she kidding. She just walks right in since the door is unlocked. Hey, she is like one of their closest friends, she is allowed to do that.</p><p>"Helloo~" Vanessa greets in a sing-song voice. "Anyone home?" Vanessa tried not to laugh, she really did, but when she saw Daniela looking like she just came out of her grave, she chuckled. ONLY chuckled, an actual laugh would get her a slap from Daniela.</p><p>"Honey, what happened to you?"</p><p>"Illness happened, Vanessa. I woke up feeling like shit so I took a shower.."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Daniela stood there quiet for about two seconds before speaking.</p><p>"..And I still feel like shit. Also, not that I'm preoccupied or anything, but that door right there-" She points at it. "-was locked."</p><p>"Well, as a matter of fact, that door-" She points at it as well. "-was actually unlocked when I got here."</p><p>"..Ay <em>dios mio,</em> Carla left the door unlocked.." She walks around mumbling something to herself. "I could've been mugged! Anyways, why didn't you knock?"</p><p>"Oh, Pete doesn't have to knock but I do? I sense favoritism here and I don't like it, Dani!" Vanessa responds.</p><p>"You're Nina's favorite, and also Usnavi's. And besides, Pete is like a son to me, get over it. That boy can come in whenever he wants."</p><p>"Favoritism, I tell you! And to think I work for you.."</p><p>"Uh huh, shh. You're in my house now. What do you need, Nessa?"</p><p>Vanessa sits down, Daniela does the same. "First of all, where's Carla?"</p><p>"Carlita is out buying some stuff, along with medicine. The girl is a frantic mess when I get sick."</p><p>"Okay, and what do you have anyways? A cold? The flu?"</p><p>"I don't even know, or want to know. It's America, Vanessa, I don't wanna pay for what they're gonna charge me if I do end up having the flu or some shit."</p><p>"Oh come on, Dani, a check up isn't gonna put you in debt."</p><p>"I'm not taking chances, <em>mija</em>. Anyways, why are you here again?"</p><p>Vanessa finally gets to the point. "It's about Usnavi. I may have had a huge argument with him and I wanted some help about how to apologize."</p><p>Daniela, surprisingly attentive, is suddenly acting like she's better than ever. Gossip is her medicine, Vanessa thought.</p><p>"..And I also think I may or may not have feelings for Usnavi." Vanessa nearly laughed at how Daniela's face changed almost immediately.</p><p>"..No me diga." Daniela was reaching for the table in front of them and-hey, was that her phone in her hand?</p><p>She dials Carla. Oh no.</p><p>"Carla, get over here right now, Usnavi emergency!"</p><p>She then hangs up and looks at Vanessa. Then she hugs her. So many emotions in under thirty seconds, jesus christ.</p><p>"I don't wanna say this but I actually really do..FINALLY!!"</p><p>"What?" Vanessa said, confused.</p><p>"Vanessa, that man has given you so many hints, I sometimes thought that you wouldn't even believe it if he just told you straight to your face!"</p><p>"Oh come on, I'm not THAT oblivious."</p><p>"Let's admit it, Vanessa; you are."</p><p>"Okay fine, MAYBE I missed some of his hints and MAYBE I was a little bit oblivious-"</p><p>"A little bit? Vanessa, we made a group chat betting money on when you were gonna notice. Benny bet 30$ that you weren't gonna notice until Sonny's college graduation."</p><p>"You did not!" Vanessa gasps, clearly offended. Daniela then shows her the chat they made, behind her back.</p><p>"You stupid fucks, you guys made a chat about me?!"</p><p>"Yeah, we did. It was an opportunity we couldn't let it go to waste, <em>mi amor</em>. Do you forgive me?" Daniela says.</p><p>"Hell no! Delete it!"</p><p>"Frankly, I don't care if you forgive me or not. Let's just get straight to the point. You gotta tell me what you two argued about."</p><p>Vanessa gets less angry and sighs. "Let's just say he started saying some real dumb things. I got mad, he got a little mad too, we argued. I just don't want this to mess anything up."</p><p>"Do you want me to call anyone else over to help you? Nina? Pete?" Daniela suggests.</p><p>"No, Nina just got back from Cali, let's not bother her. And Pete has some issues he has to work out with a certain someone aswell."</p><p>Daniela glares at her. "Gossip about Pete? Vanessa, you gotta tell me these things!"</p><p>"Maybe I would if my 'friends' didn't make a group chat about me behind my back. Anyways, not what this is about, atleast not yet. What should I say to him?"</p><p>"Well, maybe-"</p><p>"Danii! I'm here!" A very cheery voice came from outside. Carla.</p><p>Carla comes in with a few bags, and hands Daniela some medicine.</p><p>"Is this good?"</p><p>"Eh, it'll do. Thanks<em>, mi amor</em>."</p><p>"Anytime. Oh, hi, Van!" Carla greets Vanessa, maybe she didn't notice her when she entered the apartment.</p><p>"Hi Carla. I would say it's good to see you, but I sort of hate you all right now."</p><p>Carla looks at Daniela with a sad face. "What did I do?"</p><p>"Carla, she knows about the..um.<em>.the thing</em>." Daniela whispers the last part.</p><p>"Ohh..is that why she's mad at me? I thought you weren't gonna show her until she.." Carla looks at Vanessa.</p><p>And then she screams. Ouch.</p><p>"NO ME DIGA! Seriously?!" Carla says, excitement in her voice.</p><p>"Took her nearly a decade to finally notice, but she did. Amen!"</p><p>"Y'know, I don't appreciate you guys mocking me over this." Vanessa crosses her arms.</p><p>"Didn't you need some help with apologizing?" Daniela asks.</p><p>"Well, actually? No. I just thought it wasn't fair to tell Pete but not tell you two."</p><p>"Pete knew it before us?! Are you even our friend anymore?" Daniela asks, in fake offense. Well, half-fake offense.</p><p>"Not after the chat thing anymore you're not. Who won the bet anyways?"</p><p>Daniela and Carla look at each other. "Well, I think the one who got the closest guess was..Lincoln?" Carla says.</p><p>"Damn, I gotta give him 10$ now. And I was so sure I was gonna win."</p><p>"Lincoln was in on it?!- actually, you know what, fuck you."</p><p>"We love you too, Vanessa. Now, <em>vete</em>. You already told us, go apologize to him. Be honest with him, and make sure he apologizes too." Daniela waved goodbye, and so did Carla.</p><p>"This conversation ain't over yet! The bet thing will be discussed!" Vanessa tells them as she walks out the door, not seriously. Now, that was settled. Now, back to Usnavi. Good thing his apartment wasn't very far.</p>
<hr/><p>Sonny got the call from Pete, and he picked it up quickly. Maybe too quickly.</p><p>"Pete, hey, man. What's up?"</p><p>"Sonny! I, uh, I wanted to talk about somethin'. If it don't bother you, I wanted to talk about it somewhere that isn't through the phone."</p><p>Sonny sort of picked up on the subject and sighed. Of course.</p><p>"..Pete, is this about what I-"</p><p>"No, no-well, yes, but it ain't only that, I gotta talk about a few other things too. Kinda personal stuff." Sonny was kind of glad that Pete trusted him enough to tell him stuff that was apparently 'kinda personal'. Unless the 'kinda personal' stuff was about Sonny himself. That was a whole other thing he had to worry about.</p><p>"Sonny, you still there?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I am. Your apartment then?"</p><p>Pete chuckles. "You just wanna come over here cause of the AC."</p><p>"Hey, can you blame me? These fans don't serve for shit in the bodega, or the apartment. Or rather any place in Washington Heights."</p><p>"Alright, I'll see you then?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure." And then, he hangs up. Sonny didn't like this kind of stuff. You'd think that because it was his best friend, this would be simpler. But really, it just makes it more awkward! He never really thought he'd have to apologize for whatever dumb shit he said to him. Not to mention how guilty Sonny feels for Pete having to call him about it; it just means that Pete THINKS that he's the one who owes Sonny the apology.</p><p>God, this was gonna be bad. He doesn't like confrontation.</p>
<hr/><p>Vanessa went around the bodega, but he wasn't there. Weird, Sonny wasn't there either.</p><p>She walked in the seemingly empty bodega. She sometimes felt uneasy around the bodega. She doesn't dislike it, no, the blackout just stuck with her.</p><p>Then she hears someone cussing in spanish after something fell. It came from the storage- oh my god, were they being mugged?</p><p>Vanessa goes around the counter and goes to the back. There was a bat Sonny most likely left there after the blackout, so she was ready to reach for that if some random guy came out.</p><p>And thank god Usnavi spoke before Vanessa could hit him.</p><p>"Jesus christ! Usnavi, I thought-"</p><p>"It's okay, It's just that some things fell back here and-" Usnavi takes a good look at who he was talking to.</p><p>"Vanessa, what are you doin' here! I mean, I'm real glad you're here, but I, uh..the coffee machine works now, if you want any."</p><p>"Woah, slow down. And thanks, but I don't need any coffee right now."</p><p>"Oh, then what do you need? A pepsi? Some more packing tape?" Usnavi says, rubbing the top of his head. Maybe the sound of something falling was a can falling on Usnavi's head.</p><p>"Actually, I wanted to see if you were free tonight? I wanted to speak to you about some things that we REALLY need to discuss."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Privately."</p><p>"Um, does my apartment work? Or by private, you mean-"</p><p>"Yes, your apartment works. So..there's no one else back there we gotta worry about, right?"</p><p>"Nope, just me." Usnavi says, although he's unsure and maybe, there IS a man back there..oh gosh, maybe he was being mugged right now-</p><p>"Good then. Your apartment, tonight." And with that, Vanessa was off. She would've been walking out happily if she didn't just see Yolanda walk in the bodega. As if Vanessa didn't know her intentions, yeah, right.</p><p>They all already had what they were gonna say planned. Quick apologies, then leave. And yeah, some other things they had to discuss too. But about 15 minutes later, as if the timing couldn't have been worse, two words were heard around the streets.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Blackout! Blackout!" </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The lights were out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kind of cheesy, the actual summary will make sense in the final chapter, i promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Vanessa and Usnavi</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Blackout! Blackout!"</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The timing couldn't have been worse. Of course, when Vanessa was about to say what she needed to say, a blackout occurs. Just great.</p><p>"Shit! A blackout!" Usnavi says. Oh, he was NOT looking forward to seeing his bodega all wrecked up again. Unless the grate actually closed this time. He could only hope that Sonny did close it. It's not like Sonny would forget, considering what happened last ti-</p><p>"Fuck, Sonny might still be out there."</p><p>"Calm down." She places her hand on his shoulder. "I'll call Pete, maybe he's with him."</p><p>"That punk? Oh, Sonny better be staying with his mom or with Nina, I swear-"</p><p>"Hey, that 'punk' was nice enough to help your cousin through a blackout so he doesn't get caught up in the mess out there." Vanessa says while pulling her phone out of her pocket. She dials Pete's number.</p><p>"Pfft, who's to say Pete isn't one of the thugs wrecking shit out there by now?" Usnavi says, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Shut up, Usnavi, I'm on the phone." A few seconds, nothing. She tries again, and it goes straight to voice mail.</p><p>"Come on, Pete, answer the damn phone.." Vanessa mumbled. Vanessa wasn't only preoccupied about Sonny. If Pete wasn't answering, there's a high chance that he also got hurt. Vanessa didn't really wanna believe that either of those possibilities could happen.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>She sighs. "Nothing. Goes straight to voice mail. Maybe I should call Sonny."</p><p>"And if he doesn't answer?" Usnavi asks.</p><p>"If that's the case, tomorrow, when everything is calmed down, we'll look for them."</p><p>"What if something happened? What if Sonny is hurt? What if-"</p><p>"There's no 'what if' now, Usnavi! Trust your cousin, he'll be fine." Vanessa felt her phone vibrate, then saw that she was getting a call. It was from Nina, though. Well, atleast her best friend was safe. She picks up.</p><p>"Vanessa! Are you alright?! I've been trying to call Usnavi and Sonny but neither of them are answering, so I tried to call Pete but he isn't answering either." Nina sounded panicked.</p><p>"Usnavi is with me. We're at his apartment. We don't know where Sonny or Pete are though."</p><p>"<em>Mierda</em>.."</p><p>"I think I know where they could be right now, but I doubt any of us are gonna go out there to check. I'm just gonna keep calling them until one of them answers."</p><p>"Alright..stay safe! It's pretty bad out there, Nessa.."</p><p>"Yeah, alright. I'll call you later." Vanessa sits on the tiny sofa and looks at an extremely worried Usnavi. The poor man looked like he was about to have a heart attack.</p><p>"Who was it? Do they know about Sonny?"</p><p>"It was Nina. She's okay, but she doesn't know where Pete or Sonny are."</p><p>Usnavi runs his hand through his hair, mumbling something.</p><p>"Hey, they're-" She corrects herself. "-Sonny's okay. He knows where to go when shit like this happens."</p><p>"Yeah, here. But he isn't here, Nessa! I can't go through this shit again, if something happens to that kid, I don't know what I would do."</p><p>"Usnavi-" He looks at her. "You gotta trust your cousin. Let's just stay here and wait till we get any news from him."</p><p>Usnavi sighs. "I guess you're right." Vanessa leaves her phone on the table, so any more battery doesn't go to waste. This..this was awkward. Usnavi and Vanessa had casual conversations in and outside the bodega, why not now? They both just think that the blackout has them shaken up.</p><p>"So..how has things been, Usnavi?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"How are things? I never really got to ask you how you're doing nowadays ever since.." She hesitates to finish her sentence. Ever since the first blackout, ever since the first time he planned to leave, ever since Abuela passed away.. She didn't want to really say any of those things; she thought it'd be insensitive of her to ask now. Although, Usnavi got the message. Turns out not saying them spoke a lot on itself.</p><p>"T-they're good. The bodega has been more packed than before, and that mural the kid made..makes me more happy than ever seeing my bodega when Abuela is there watching me." Usnavi says, smiling. "..And Sonny?" Vanessa asks.</p><p>"Sonny? Well, he's..I mean, he's better than before. Still affected by basically everything that happened during and after the blackout, but he seems to handle himself well.."</p><p><em>Seems to handle himself? Seriously?</em> Vanessa thought to herself. No doubt that Sonny and Usnavi spend more time together, but it sometimes feels that Usnavi truly doesn't know everything about him.</p><p>"Right.."</p><p>"Vanessa, how are things going for you?" She kept looking at her phone from time to time, sort of wondering when Pete was gonna answer the damn phone..her attention was on Usnavi now, though.</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Yes. Are you still planning to take that train? Go downtown?" Vanessa, if she was being honest, forgot about that whole downtown thing. She never really planned what she was gonna do from there. Start a whole new life in another area..Vanessa was too used to Washington Heights, she supposed. Besides, the money Usnavi gave her was used for other things. Definitely not to buy her mother more to drink, that woman has had enough.</p><p>"No. I'm not going anywhere, Usnavi."</p><p>"Oh, that's great! Very great." An awkward silence between them.. Oh, to hell with it!</p><p>"Usnavi, we need to talk. Just because we're in the middle of a blackout doesn't mean I'm gonna avoid the subject." They had each other's attention for sure now.</p><p>"We gotta talk about the argument from the other day." Usnavi sighs. He was hoping this didn't have to be brought up.</p><p>"Look, Vanessa, we don't have to-"</p><p>"Oh, but we do. Usnavi, I know how much you love Abuela. I know how much that dream of moving to D.R. meant to you. What I said that day to you was just..I don't know, out of line. I was just mad that you were just gonna try to leave, AGAIN, and I just wanna say sorry."</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"Yes, sorry. I reacted like a dramatic idiot, and I'm not one to judge you in what you wanna do or where you wanna go."</p><p>"Vanessa, you don't need to apologize for that, and I've been thinking about it for a while.."</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"About me leaving. It meant doing the same dumb move of leaving what my parents left me and leaving Sonny..not to mention the mural. I just didn't think when I said I regret staying here. Cause trust me, Nessa, I don't."</p><p>"You don't? Then why did you even say it?"</p><p>"Again, cause I didn't think before saying it. I just thought of Abuela and how she wanted me to go out there, I didn't..I didn't really mean it. Atleast now I think I didn't mean it. I just wanna say sorry."</p><p>"Usnavi, no, you don't have to say sorry-"</p><p>"I was the one who brought up the subject-"</p><p>"Well, I started the argument-" They kept apologizing, back and forth. Vanessa nearly forgot what they were talking about.</p><p>"Usnavi, I still need to tell you something else."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>She was gonna do it. She had to. Like, come on, she's been oblivious to him returning feelings for forever now, the least she could do right now is just tell him.</p><p>"Usnavi..Usnavi, I-"</p><p>Suddenly, Vanessa's phone lights up. She picked it up quickly and put it to her ear.</p><p>"Nessa, I got like 24 missed calls from a whole lot of people, what's u-" It was Pete. Thank god.</p><p>"You prick, you had me worried sick! I called you like over a hundred times, I thought you got hurt!"</p><p>"Aw, you worrying about me, Vanessa? So sweet."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, I ain't got time for your shit now. Is Sonny with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, he is with me. Safe and sound, by the way, don't you worry. Want me to put him on the phone?"</p><p>"Is Sonny there?! Let me talk to him!" Usnavi says, quite loudly.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. His cousin wants to talk with him too." Usnavi, a little relief washing over him, grips the phone and holds it to his ear.</p><p>"Cuz? That you?"</p><p>"Sonny, where the HELL are you?! Why didn't you answer anyone's texts? And who are you staying with?!"</p><p>"Woah, cuz, slow down. I didn't answer cause my phone's dead. And I'm staying with..Pete."</p><p>Vanessa cringed. <em>Idiot doesn't know how to lie to his cousin when he really needs to, does he..</em></p><p>"That punk?! Sonny-!"</p><p>"Hey, let me stop you right there. If you were in a, let's just say, a street full of actual dangerous thieves, I'm sure you'd stay with your best friend just so you don't get fucked up out there. I'm fine, cuz. And the bodega is fine too. Don't worry about me."</p><p>"Sonny-" Usnavi sighed. "-can you put Pete on the phone?"</p><p>"Um, sure." He heard Sonny whispering something over the other line, but he didn't understand it very well.</p><p>"..Hey."</p><p>"Listen here, kid, if I see ONE bruise on my baby cousin, <em>juro por dios</em> that I will not hesitate with whatever I do to you, understood?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I got it."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Vanessa quickly takes the phone from Usnavi. "Alright, stay safe, you two. And Pete, you best be in good condition when I see you tomorrow and not be all messed up like last time. Promise me that you're fine?"</p><p>"Jesus, what are you, my mom or some shit?"</p><p>"I'm serious, Pete!" She says, losing patience.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I promise to you that I am in good condition, never better. Happy now? Can I hang up?"</p><p>"Yes, you can. Goodnight to you two." She puts down the phone and let's out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"I don't know if I should trust that kid."</p><p>"Who, Pete? He's not a thug. He tries to look tough, but he's basically an older Sonny. Both of them are dorks. Basically made for each other."</p><p>"..Wait, are they-"</p><p>"Nope, forget I said anything!"</p><p>"Wait, are they?! And he didn't tell me?! Oh, Vanessa, for how long-"</p><p>"Usnavi, they're not dating, atleast not from what I know."</p><p>"Wait, what if they are?!"</p><p>"Is there really an issue with your cousin having a boyfriend?"</p><p>"What? No, no, it's not that! I'd never care if he had one or not. But, you know..Graffiti Pete and him.." The thought of them together just didn't sit right with Usnavi. Then again, any person dating Sonny didn't sit right with him. Usnavi still saw him as his little cousin.</p><p>"Usnavi, trust me when I say that Pete is the biggest wanna-be thug in this barrio. I mean, sure, vandalism and some other minor stuff, but he's a great guy regardless. I know him better than you do, Usnavi."</p><p>"..Well, alright. But I'd still be surprised to see them together. I never thought they would see something in eachother.." Usnavi sits down again, Vanessa does the same.</p><p>"..What were you gonna tell me earlier?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"You were gonna tell me something but then Pete called. What was it?"</p><p>"Oh. That." <em>Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.</em></p><p>"Vanessa, are you okay?" She looks at him.</p><p>...</p><p>"Oh, fuck this-" Then, for some damned reason, she kisses him.</p><p>She's <em>kissing him.</em></p><p>Vanessa already knows Usnavi is freaking out, cause when she pulls away, his face is hysterical.</p><p>"I..I-"</p><p>"Just..let me just say it right now. I like you, Usnavi. I've been meaning to say it, but I wasn't very sure you liked me back. So, I wanna ask you out again."</p><p>"What?" His eyes widen. God, this was a lot to take in.</p><p>"The time we went to the club ended badly, so let's go out again when this is all over. One night, us two along with the others. Let's have some fun without worrying about another blackout happening, okay?"</p><p>Usnavi, still shocked over what just happened because holy shit, Vanessa just kissed him, finally speaks. "Oh, yeah. Of course! I'd love to-"</p><p>"Good." And then she kisses him again, and he does the same back. The night just got a little better for them. What a relief.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Pete and Sonny</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em><strong>"Blackout!</strong> <strong>Blackout!"</strong></em>
</p><p>Sonny suddenly tensed. No, no, not this again. Atleast he wasn't in the bodega, but this was still bad!</p><p>"Fuck..Guess we gotta stay here." Pete says.</p><p>"No can do. If this happens, I gotta get straight to the apartment. So, maybe I should leave."</p><p>"Yeah, not happenin'. If you haven't noticed, there's a lot going on outside and I doubt you would wanna go out there right now. My apartment isn't that bad, you know."</p><p>"It is now, I came for the A.C." Sonny chuckled.</p><p>"Not like you're gonna get it at Usnavi's apartment either way. Or any apartment in this area, I'll remind you."</p><p>"Ughh, why does it have to happen when I finally get permission to go here?" Sonny groans as he lays back on Pete's sofa.</p><p>"Did you even ask Usnavi to come here?"</p><p>"Ha!..No. But to be fair, I never ask him. Either way, it beats staying in the bodega."</p><p>"And I'm the one who's the bad influence, huh.." Pete mumbles, obvious sarcasm to it.</p><p>"What?! Nooo, you? A bad influence? Of course not.."</p><p>"Haha, very funny. Anyways, get comfy, cause my guess is that you're gonna have to sleep here for tonight."</p><p>"Nice. Do I get the couch?" Sonny sits up.</p><p>"The couch, the bed, choose whatever. I'll sleep on the couch if you want."</p><p>"I get to sleepover again and I get the bed this time. This might be the nicest blackout I've been through."</p><p>"Uh huh, well, imma go to bed now. Goodnight." Pete lays on the couch, already ready to doze off and ignore whatever is going on outside.</p><p>"Wait, wait, weren't we gonna talk about-"</p><p>"Tomorrow." Pete interrupts.</p><p>"Tomorrow? Pete, come on, man. Let's talk."</p><p>"Sonny, I didn't really plan on doing this during a blackout. Tomorrow, please."</p><p>"Okay, and what if the blackout lasts for like, I don't know, a week?"</p><p>"Then after a week, we'll talk. Goodnight, Sonny."</p><p>"Goddamn it, Pete, get your ass up!"</p><p>"I'm not gonna get up, So- hey, HEY, what the fuck, man!" Sonny was already pulling Pete off the sofa until he fell off it, getting a groan out of him when he hit the floor.</p><p>"Oww..."</p><p>"So? Are we gonna talk now?" Sonny says, looking at the older boy on the floor.</p><p>"This is assault!"</p><p>"I don't fuckin' care, you'd forgive me anyways." He grabs Pete's hand to help him stand up. "Jesus, you're heavy."</p><p>"Leave me here to die."</p><p>"Stop being such a baby, get the hell up; we gotta talk, man."</p><p>"Sonny, I just hit my shoulder very hard, I don't wanna talk right now or stand up."</p><p>"Okay, if you're not gonna listen, I might as well just go to Usnavi's apartment-"</p><p>"Hey, hey, no." Pete immediately sat up and grabbed Sonny's wrist to keep him from leaving.</p><p>"You called me here, let's talk. I'm being serious."</p><p>"Fuckin' hell, okay, okay!..I just don't feel like standing up, you gotta come down here, sonshine." Sonny rolls his eyes and sits down on the floor, next to Pete.</p><p>"Okay, you wanted to talk about what happened, right?" Sonny asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah..I just wanna apologize."</p><p>"Okay then, I- wait, what?"</p><p>"I'm sorry for going over the top. I shouldn't have started arguing with you and I know I should've talked it out with you instead of just leaving the bodega, and yeah.."</p><p>"You're apologizing to ME?" Sonny asks.</p><p>"Yes, cause I was the one in the wrong here, not you."</p><p>"Pete, I was the one who got mad at you. And for no good reason too! I just..it's stupid." Sonny mumbled the last part.</p><p>"No, tell me."</p><p>"If I did get the chance to ever leave the barrio, I wanted to take you with me. That's why I even offered to do that. You've helped me so much and I wanted to pay you back with that.."</p><p>"Sonny, you don't owe me anything. I help you because I want to and because you deserve that, man. You've been working your ass off to get out of here, I just didn't want you to stay here in that bodega."</p><p>Sonny glares at him jokingly. "What's wrong with the bodega?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing! <em>Nada!</em> But you know, no offense, you could do <em>so</em> much better."</p><p>"And betray my cousin by working in another area that isn't behind the register? The horror."</p><p>"Pfft, but seriously, Sonny. Become a lawyer, a doctor, that shit pays."</p><p>"The bodega also pays."</p><p>"Barely!"</p><p>"Okay, I feel kind of guilty talking shit about the store, let's stop. If Usnavi was here, he'd be so mad at y- oh shit." Sonny suddenly remembered; he was in a blackout and he didn't even contact his cousin.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I..uh..didn't tell Usnavi I was here."</p><p>"..Oh my god-" Pete rolls his eyes.</p><p>"It's okay, it's okay, I'll just call him. Maybe his screaming won't last long." He pulls out his phone from his pocket and as he tries to turn it on, he notices it's dead. Shit.</p><p>"Okay, bad news. It's dead." Sonny throws it on the sofa.</p><p>"Imagine how many missed calls you got."</p><p>"I'm so fucked when it's morning."</p><p>"It's okay, I'll just call him. Or Vanessa." Pete takes out his phone and turns it on to see..too many stuff at once. Missed calls from Nina, a missed call from Benny, some from Carla, too many from Daniela. And some from Vanessa. He might as well call her. He puts his phone on speaker so both he and Sonny can hear.</p><p>"Okay, Sonny, any angry screaming from them? We handle it in a calm manner. And maybe lie about where you are now."</p><p>"I'm not good at lying that much."</p><p>"Shh, just try." Pete then notices Vanessa picked up. Here goes nothing.</p><p>"Nessa, I got like 24 missed calls from a whole lot of people, what's u-" Pete gets cut off by a yelling Vanessa, of course.</p><p>"You prick, you had me worried sick! I called you like over a hundred times, I thought you got hurt!"</p><p>"Aw, you worrying about me, Vanessa? So sweet."</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, I ain't got time for your shit now. Is Sonny with you?" He looks at Sonny who was trying not to burst out laughing.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, he is with me. Safe and sound, by the way, don't you worry. Want me to put him on the phone?" Pete and Sonny hear a loud Usnavi over the phone.</p><p>"Is Sonny there?! Let me talk to him!"</p><p>"It's Usnavi." Pete whispers to him.</p><p>"Really, I didn't notice."</p><p>Pete flips him off and goes back to the phone. "Yeah, sure. His cousin wants to talk with him too." He then hands the phone to Sonny, who really wasn't looking forward to the long lecture about going to the apartment or calling him when a blackout happens.</p><p>"Cuz? That you?"</p><p>"Sonny, where the HELL are you?! Why didn't you answer anyone's texts? And who are you staying with?!"</p><p>"Woah, cuz, slow down. I didn't answer cause my phone's dead. And I'm staying with-" Pete was shaking his head as in a way of saying 'don't'. Sonny didn't get the message. "-..Pete."</p><p>Pete facepalmed, Usnavi was mad, and it's almost as Pete knew Vanessa was thinking Sonny is a terrible liar.</p><p>"That punk?! Sonny-!"</p><p>"Hey, let me stop you right there. If you were in a, let's just say, a street full of actual dangerous thieves, I'm sure you'd stay with your best friend just so you don't get fucked up out there. I'm fine, cuz. And the bodega is fine too. Don't worry about me."</p><p>"Sonny-" Usnavi sounded calm now."-can you put Pete on the phone?"</p><p>"Um, sure." Sonny handed him the phone.</p><p>"..Hey."</p><p>"Listen here, kid, if I see ONE bruise on my baby cousin, <em>juro por dios</em> that I will not hesitate with whatever I do to you, understood?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, I got it."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Pete looked at Sonny. Sonny had the face of a kid annoyed by his overprotective brother.</p><p>"Alright-" That was Vanessa again, thank god."-stay safe, you two. And Pete, you best be in good condition when I see you tomorrow and not be all messed up like last time. Promise me that you're fine?"</p><p>"Jesus, what are you, my mom or some shit?"</p><p>"I'm serious, Pete!" An angry Vanessa was a scary Vanessa. Pete didn't want to deal with her in the morning.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I promise to you that I am in good condition, never better. Happy now? Can I hang up?"</p><p>"Yes, you can. Goodnight to you two." He hangs up, and Sonny and Pete look at each other for a brief second.</p><p>"That was scary." Pete says.</p><p>"I thought Usnavi being mad was scary enough, but you got a whole other problem. I'll pray for you."</p><p>"Nessa is lowkey terrifying, sometimes. Only Dani thinks otherwise."</p><p>"That's cause it's Daniela, Pete. Vanessa would never compare to her."</p><p>Pete gets up from the floor, ready to actually go to sleep now.</p><p>"I thought you didn't wanna get up?" Sonny joked.</p><p>"Well, I changed my mind. Come on, I'm tired. Let's go." He grabs Sonny's hand to help him get up.</p><p>"Where we goin'?"</p><p>"To bed. I ain't going on the sofa, you're just gonna have to deal with me."</p><p>"As if I don't have to deal with your shit daily." They both get in bed. Pete is already ready to get this blackout over with. Sonny just stares at the ceiling; he ain't tired yet. He might as well stay there until he tires himself out without even noticing.</p><p>"..Ain't you gonna go to sleep?"</p><p>"Are you?" Sonny asks.</p><p>"I was, but then I just see you starin' at the ceiling. Can't sleep?"</p><p>Sonny rolls his eyes and turns over to him. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I think you gotta fix that attitude of yours."</p><p>"Go fuck yourself."</p><p>"See? How vulgar of you, Sonny."</p><p>Sonny stays staring at him as he keeps talking nonsense.</p><p>"Are you done? Can I speak now?" Sonny asks.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, whatever."</p><p>"I really meant it. I'm sorry for arguing with you." Pete sighs and turns over to him. "Sonny."</p><p>"I just thought that we haven't finished that conversation yet. But seriously, I'm sorry."</p><p>"..I think we were both in the wrong, hm?"</p><p>"..Yeah." They stare at eachother for a moment. It wasn't long before Sonny leaned in. Pete wasn't expecting it, but he returned it either way. Comfortable silence washed over them as they laid there.</p><p>...</p><p>"..Seducing me during a blackout, Sonny? In my own house? That's low." Pete breaks the silence.</p><p>"Shut up, man, you ruined the mood."</p><p>Pete wraps his arms around him. "..You still ruined the mood."</p><p>"I know."</p><p>"I know that you know. I was just reminding you."</p><p>"Sonny, just..shh."</p><p>"Don't shush me. You're the one who keeps talkin'."</p><p>"Uh huh. Go to sleep, sonshine."</p><p>The blackout didn't seem to bother Sonny much for the rest of the night. Atleast not anymore with Pete.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Vanessa and Pete</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Vanessa was standing outside the bodega when she saw Pete and Sonny near. They were okay. Phew.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're both okay. We were worried."</p><p>Vanessa says, hugging Pete and Sonny at the same time.</p><p>"Yep. Where's Usnavi? I need to hug my cousin."</p><p>"He's in the bodega. Be careful with the bear hugs."</p><p>"I will!"</p><p>Vanessa then looks at Pete. "Good, you're in one piece."</p><p>"Just like I promised."</p><p>"So..how did it go for you?" Vanessa asks.</p><p>"It went..nice. It was good. I think we already forgot about what we even argued about. What about you?"</p><p>"Pretty much the same. We worked it out." Pete and Vanessa then look at the bodega, with Sonny talking to Nina and Usnavi. The bodega wasn't wrecked this time due to the grate, so that was good.</p><p>"...As lovely as this view is..I think Daniela is looking for you and is very pissed."</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"PETE!"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Andd that's my cue to leave." He jogs back to his apartment. He's had enough for one day.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anddd that's it.<br/>hopefully, it wasn't too bad. i'll finish my unfinished works when i can. thank you for reading, though! i appreciate it. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>